


声轨

by Atomicweight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Relationships: Mate - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	声轨

“我以为今天你会很忙。”

“一杯特调的时间总还是有的。”

不同于那座环绕于群山之中的水晶城，夜幕低垂之时，下坡风便会夹杂着露水吹拂过每一片城市中的钢板，环绕在每一颗火种之上。新水晶城的夜了然无波，在人工太阳升起的白昼里不那么显眼的，地底的短频次声波，组成了这沉重夜色的唯一音轨。

诊所西南边的窗正对着飞翼住处的方向，这点距离对于同为飞行单位的红线而言也不过是伸个懒腰就能到的功夫。偶尔他会在诊所空闲的时候偷溜出来，到这位老朋友的住所里喝上一杯，回忆一下以往水晶城中的美好时光。

但今晚的确应该是格外的忙碌，考察任务为一个月循环的探测队成员们如期在圣元节的前一夜归来。路途中磕磕碰碰的口子总免不了需要医官们的修理，哪个塞伯坦人都不愿意以狼狈的姿态渡过一纪年才有一次的重要节日。

“所以你为什么又被关禁闭了？”

飞翼拿着摇壶的手陡然一顿后，又继续了原来的动作。

“贸然行动。”轻声的应答换来红线了然的挑眉。

在散发着粉色荧光的烷烃团中熟练的加入了蓝灰色的粉末硅后，飞翼又贴心的加入了一点用于提神的药剂，将调制好的燃料推到了面前坐着的医官手边。在一次次的尝试中，飞翼早已摸透了红线的口味。明明应该是成熟稳重的医官，却意外的像幼生体一样嗜甜。但今夜飞翼并不准备随了红线的脾性，晚上的值班才刚刚开始，过多的糖分不利于接下来繁重的工作。

尽管诞生的周期相同，但红线不能避免的对这个当初被自己生拉硬拽才带上路的骑士抱有更多的关怀。

“又是哪个落难星球的生物？”

“红线” ， 飞翼的声音少有的带上了些许央求，希望这个话题在今夜能够到此为止。

塞伯坦的战争漫长到它的子民们都无法记住开始缘由，模糊中仿佛只有这无处可指的仇恨显得格外的清晰。飞翼无法理解究竟从哪一步开始，他们的种族便一脚踏进了无底的深渊。但唯一现实可见的是，这无边的战火已经波及到了许多无辜生灵的命运。

必须得要赎罪。每当看见因为战火而被驱逐或拐卖的外族生命时，飞翼总想要尽可能的去帮助他们自由的生存下去。然而这些贸然的举动的确增加了探测队伍被发现的风险。也许这次雷神是真的生气了，不然也不会在圣元节到来之际还关他一个大循环的禁闭。

“或许我不该多嘴，” 红线摇晃着杯中的液体，“同理心过盛对你没有好处。“

“我以为医官不会说这话。”。显然在伶牙利嘴方面，倒是比当年那个死倔的小子长进了不少。

内部信息处理器开始不断弹出提示框，极尽所能的表达着同组值夜人员对于红线这无端翘班的不满。在喝完最后一口后，他将杯子推还回去。

在相处了几百纪年的时光中，红线早已明白了有些事不是一朝一夕就能改变的，就如同某些话，在这漫长岁月中他也没能说出口。尽管在行为举止上并不认同那位高调的无神论者，但在这方面，他到是十分赞同铁堡那位首席医官，塞伯坦人漫长的生命也许并不是普神的馈赠。如果知道旅途终有尽头，人们就不会枉费时光流转，放任自己拥抱仇恨而活。

“明天你会来吗？”，飞翼打开了虚拢着的窗户，习惯性的伸出手想要探测风速的偏向。却突然意识到即使是盛行的赤道风，也无法吹进这地底的深处。

“如果你愿意拿出那瓶从水晶城带出来的高淳，我或许能考虑一下。”红线挪揄的笑了。

时间的维度虚无缥缈，而你我终不过是命运的声轨。


End file.
